Philomena Mordecai
Philomena comes from very old and powerful vampire families, one Hebrew and the other Greek. She was raised in ancient Palestine and lived there with her younger siblings. Philomena loved her parents who treated her well and always taught her important things about the vampire life. Since the humans were more than the vampires at the time, the Mordecais lived like mortals and rarely drank human blood so that they wouldn't get caught or become predators with no control over themselves. Philomena's younger brother Cleon was born when she was 2. They became friends and promised to always be together no matter what. Cleon had taken after his father and his fiery character, and so he went with him to hunt animals while Philomena was with her mother who was a great dancer and taught her daughter how to move gracefully like she was walking on air. Soon the youngest in the family - Terra, was born. She was a quiet girl who preferred to just stay in the house and observe the others. Philomena often stayed with her and the two talked for hours but Cleon rarely joined them. During the years, the family moved often throughout Asia. When the father got caught by a tribe and was publically decapitated, Philomena's mother took her children to Greece. They were greeted by the siblings' grandmother who had become something like a queen to the vampires in the Balkans. She took the family in the castle she shared with the rest of her sons and daughters. Philomena got tutors who helped her master all the arts she was interested in and also study some languages. She soon got to use her special ability - to fully unlock her or someone else's potential of powers, ability of the mind and body. This made her very special to everyone in the castle but after having unlocking all her potential in everything, Philomena got bored of her power which was possibly going to get her in trouble if someone else wanted to use it. So one day while she was walking around Athens, she stole the power of an unknown vampire after killing him. It was her first and last kill, at least for the time being. Philomena wasn't a murderer. She was very gentle and kind, and even though her lust for power didn't stop at first, Philomena was content with what she had. The vampire become famous throughout the Balkans with her beauty and talents. She was also included in the Greek mythology as one of the Muses - Terpsichore. Many men tried to get in her bed or even marry her but Philomena always rejected them. One day, she decided to leave the castle and live on her own but still be in the vampire kingdom. Philomena went to Romania and found herself a place to stay - Transylvania. She heard the stories of a red-eyed man who was drinking blood to keep himself young forever and preferred virgins for their blood was the most delicious of all. Philomena thought it was all just myths until one night as she was out hunting, she saw him - a vampire who didn't even look that scary. However, he was older than her and his bloodshot eyes locked with hers maybe trying to see if she would be tasty. Philomena just continued on her way not interested in him or his thirst, even if he was to attack her. After she turned her look towards him again, he was gone. On the next day, she looked for information and found out the man could be Vlad Tepes' son Jonathan Dracula. Philomena saw him again a week later during the night as she was looking around his famous castle. He invited her to spend the night there but she declined and after talking with him for a few hours, she left. Some days later Philomena left Romania to go see her grandmother after she was bitten by a werewolf and was dying slowly. Terra had gone missing after the attack on the castle, and Cleon was off to find her. The other living vampires had stayed in the castle to protect their queen and after Philomena went there, they didn't let her leave again. After her grandmother's death, Philomena watched her mother take the throne even though she didn't want to rule anyone. However, the vampires in the so called kingdom didn't want to bow to anyone and soon there was a riot, the castle was attacked again and Philomena and her mother barely got out alive. Philomena took the powers of some of the dead vampires quickly before the two fled to a safe place - a house in Thessaloniki where no one knew them. Few months later, Cleon came back but he had no news of Terra. There was a war starting between werewolves and vampires so Philomena's younger brother decided it's best not to go hunting for a few weeks. Many witches and magicians put spells over the city so that it wouldn't be ruined by the werewolves who destroyed everything in their way. The vampires, on the other side, couldn't get out in the sun, and either had to hunt at night when it was hard enough to find someone tasty enough, or had to leave the city. The spells helped, and the citizens, including the Mordecais, survived. Philomena made friends with the witches, and they let her and her family get out in the sun as long as they don't kill anyone. And so, for a hundred years, the vampires stayed in Thessaloniki and lived in peace. Cleon was the one who left the city from time to time to see how the war was going and if he could find a trace of his sister. Philomena, on the other hand, often danced in the streets and taught other young girls what she had once learnt. She started writing poetry and even helped some philosophers with their questions about life and death. The last time Cleon returned to their house, he brought news from Italy where the Morgenstern family had seen Terra with a pack of wolves. It looked like their little sister had betrayed them all and maybe she was the one who started the war. Philomena decided to go and see for herself it it was true. Cleon went with her and their mother stayed in Thessaloniki. Once the siblings set foot in Italy they were caught by werewolves. Even though Philomena didn't want to kill anyone or anything, her brother made it clear that if they don't kill the wolves, the wolves will kill them. And so there were a couple of werewolves less. While making their way to Rome, the vampires encountered a beautiful woman who apparently knew them. She introduced herself as Hannah de Vil - the Devil herself. Indeed, Philomena had heard legends of a queen of the Underworld but her name was Persephone. Maybe she too had inspired the Greeks to write about her. The woman said she had been keeping an eye on them, since they were interesting to her with their choice not to drink humans, and also the first Mordecai vampire had helped her win her throne many years before so she owed them a favor. Hannah looked and sounded quite strange to the vampires but since she offered to help them find their lost sister she wasn't so bad. After Hannah teleported them to the Morgensterns' mansion, Philomena was happy to see her third cousins from her father's side and talked with them for a while before Hannah interrupted them with her impatience. The Devil told the Mordecais where to find Terra and that she had surrounded herself with werewolf packs and had even created new species - werecoyotes and werejaguars. Philomena and Creon went to the place where Terra was supposed to be and since she knew they were coming, the older siblings weren't harmed while walking through the halls filled with big fluffy quadrupeds. When they finally reached their sister, Terra confessed to killing half of their family and also starting a war against the vampires. Her goal was to eliminate them, even though she was one of them. All in all, before she finished her speech about how the werewolves are the better race, Cleon attacked her and took her heart out. However, her power Creation allowed her to regenerate her cells and Terra was back to life in a mere second. Philomena tried to reason with her and only because she once showed she cared about Terra, the latter allowed them to leave unharmed but warned them never to cross paths with her again. Later, Terra would create the most powerful clans of witches (e.g Halliwell), werewolves (e.g Rose, Monteith) and other supernaturals who are all able to take down any vampire. After spending a few months with the Morgenstern family, Cleon decided to go back to Greece and Philomena stayed. She started looking for girls who loved arts like her and turned them into vampires, unlocking their full potential to make her own dance troupe. At first there were only five of them but after Philomena left Rome, she travelled Europe to find more of them, and in the next hundred years she made herself a new family and she had big plans for it. However, one day she got a letter from her cousin Agatha Morgenstern. She said she was in big trouble and she needed Philomena's help. The vampire left her troupe in Paris and took off to Romania. In an abandoned castle she found Agatha who was pregnant. It turned out the father of the baby was a demon whose goal was to create a half-demon child who would bring the end of the world. Philomena promised to keep it a secret from Agatha's family and so she stayed with the pregnant vampire to take care of her and the unborn baby. It grew fast, not as fast as a vampire baby but in two and a half months it was born - a healthy baby boy whose name was Milo, meaning 'destroyer' but also 'merciful'. The two women took care of him for a while before Philomena had to go to Thessaloniki to attend her brother's wedding. Cleon had found a very beautiful blonde-haired woman who turned out to be the granddaughter of Medusa, the mortal gorgon who was famous all around Greece but no one who saw her survived. Helena Oberlin was mortal as well, even though she had lived for more than a thousand years. Philomena liked her and was happy to see her brother marry the one he loves. After the ceremony, Philomena decided to stay with her family for a while but after a few months she went back to Paris. She spent the next hundred years there with the dance troupe performing and teaching arts. Philomena was the founder of many theatres and museums and was glad to see people coming from all around the world to see the beauty that was created by numerous artists collected in just one place. Nonetheless, she kept in touch with Agatha to know how she and the boy were doing and when she found out about Milo's tendency to kill demons and put himself in danger, Philomena decided to go see him. The young man was full of anger and hatred, and since Philomena had seen Agatha's fear of him, she offered to stay with Milo while his mother was with her parents since she hadn't seen them in a long time. The two got along nicely and soon became friends. However, Agatha didn't return for a whole year and even though Philomena wrote her letters, she never answered. One day, the oldest Morgensterns, Agatha's parents, came to the castle to see their grandchild. Milo really disliked them and killed them in a blink of an eye. Philomena thought it wasn't safe for the boy to be in the castle anymore so she took him to Greece where she felt most safe. Away from her family, she lived with Milo who she thought of as her son. They spent some years there until Philomena decided to show him the beauty of the world. And so, the two moved around Europe and even visited Philomena's birthplace in Palestine. She unleashed Milo's full potential even though it was kind of dangerous since his powers were already pretty developed, and he used them from time to time when he wanted to make sure he could kill anyone in his way. One day, while they were in Berlin, they got a letter from Cleon who said Helena had given birth to a baby girl. Philomena and Milo went to see the little vampire but a day after Madison was born, her mother died from bloodloss. Philomena tried to console her brother but since he had just lost his one true love, he was devastated and his only happiness was the baby. Milo and his 'mother' left a few days later after Cleon declined Philomena's help with Maddie. Four years later, Cleon had married again. This time it was for a vampire who Philomena didn't quite like but the vampire woman disliked her, as well. A few months passed and Philomena's younger brother was on her doorstep, leaving Madison to her care. Philomena was very angry with him for leaving his only daughter whom he loved so much just because his new wife wanted him to. The Mordecai vampire told her brother to forget about her and Madison and that he didn't exist to her anymore. Even enraged, Philomena didn't treat Madison or Milo bad. On the contrary, she took care of them equally well and bought Madison everything she wanted. Philomena wanted the best for the children and so she started looking for the perfect place to live with them. At first, the three lived in Paris. Philomena worked with her dance troupe, Madison bought herself clothing, and Milo just went around and looked for victims. They spend the next centuries this way until Philomena found out about Charmedsity - a place full of supernaturals where everyone is welcome to go as long as they live peacefully. She went to check it out and when she saw Hannah was the mayor and that dancing and singing are very common hobbies for the citizens, Philomena decided to get her children and dancers and move with them in CWS. She bought the absolute biggest manor there was available and also hired some people to make it even bigger so that she could live there with her family and still have enough room for everyone to do what they want to. At first, Philomena got to know to town better and even without meeting its most famous habitants, Hannah told her all about them. Then, a year later, after watching some shows from their home, the Mordecai vampire decided to get involved with the main performers and offer them to work with her vampires. Of course, the first one who joined was Pepsi, the girl singer, who had just came back to CWS for a new beginning away from her hubby. Philomena showed her what it was like to be one of her dancers and a minute later, the young vampire agreed to everything and started rehearsing with them for the 2015 Christmas party. Others like Draco Malfoy and Cedric Diggory were also interested but didn't want to be a part of the crew, rather than work with the dancers. On the other hand, some young werewolves and even werecoyotes joined the troupe. The group rehearsed often and for long hours. But since Philomena had unlocked their full potential, they didn't tire easily. The Christmas party turned out to be a good start but the real deal were the spring party and the celebration of Charmedsity's birthday. Everyone in the city loved the performances with all the dancers, the choreography and the energy floating around. Philomena got to introduce herself to everyone and even made some friends. But even all nice and sweet, she is not someone to mess with.